Chapter III (Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood)
"On April 9th, 1865 the Confederate Army surrendered to the Union Army at Appomattox, ending the War Between the States. The battle was not over for my brothers however, as Colonel Barnsby had yet to put down his arms, and was determined to see them hang. The three of us headed west to Fort Smith, Arkansas, a lawless town full of gang members, drifters, and gunslingers, a place where people knew better than ask questions. We still hoped to rebuild our family farm some day, but for now, that was only a dream. For you see, the war had changed my brothers, they had become cold and violent men, who took what they wanted without care or conscience." ''-William McCall, introduction to Chapter III. '' Chapter III of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood is the final chapter in Act I: We Are Family. Drifting through Fort Smith, Arkansas, the McCalls are forced into a confrontation with Marshall Mike after Thomas slept with the man's daughter. <Chapter II> <Chapter IV> Story William ran inside a saloon to find his brothers brawling over Betsy, the Marshall's daughter whom Thomas had sex with. Ray insisted that Betsy was his, to Thomas's anger. The Marshall approached from the street and called for McCall. Thomas and Ray stepped outside followed by William. Marshall Mike demanded to know which one of them had 'violated' his daughter. Much to Thomas's chagrin and Mike's rage, Ray suggested maybe it was both of them. William tried to reason with the Marshall, reminding him he was the sheriff and that he had to keep calm. The man removed his badge and said he was not the law anymore. The Sheriff was killed in a duel less than a minute afterward by one of the brothers. The town's people began attacking the brothers for killing their sheriff, and the trio were forced to escape from the town in a stolen stage coach. Attempting to use dynamite against the McCalls' carriage, they accidentally blocked their own pursuit allowing the brothers to escape. The McCalls took the horses and left the stage coach behind. William expressed shock that they had killed a U.S. Federal Marshall, and said that they would be hunted to the ends of the earth. Ray stated they should go to Mexico, and that he had heard of an Aztec treasure buried in the hills outside Juarez. William questioned about their plan to rebuild their family farm, to which his older brother responded that was why he wanted the treasure. Unconvinced the young preacher realized they were never going to settle down, and said that his brothers 'were like mad dogs tearing at each others throats'. Ray warned Thomas if he ever stole another woman from him, he would take his life. 'Act I: We Are Family Outro' Running River: "Running River says, war!" Puma's Paw: "Running River gathers a tribal council, but won't listen to our council." Running River: "I don't need advice from old women who have forgotten how to fight. You say the treasure is cursed, I say it belong to the ancient ones, our ancestors. And it is the source of power. It is the people of this land who were given the key to the secret place." Puma's Paw: "So Running River will wage a war on the white man, he will use the sacred medallion to buy many rifles. Puma's Paw asks, who will sell us these rifles? The whites? Perhaps we can ask them to shoot themselves as well." Running River: "Puma's Paw has no teeth anymore, meows like a kitten. In the south, where the treasure is hidden live a people who hate the white coyotes as much as we do. They will sell us the weapons." Puma's Paw: "It is beyond the mountains and across the great river, who will venture on this journey?" Running River: "My son, Jejune, Seeing Farther. He speaks the language of the whites, as did his mother. My son, it is time for you to prove that you are one of us." Seeing Farther: "By causing a war, which will bring annihilation upon our people?" Puma's Paw: "Seeing Farther deserves his name." Running River: "And maybe he deserves to be called coward, imbyibishaun!" Seeing Farther: "No one, not even the great Apache Chief Running River will call me a coward!" Running River: "Then prove your worth, prove you're an Apache! Va-andei!" Seeing Farther: "Alright father. I will journey south and find someone to sell us these rifles. You will have your war." Puma's Paw: "Running River does not respect the creator or those who remember his childhood. He wants to take the medallion from its place of safety, and bring the life giver's breath down on his people. It won't be Running River who makes the sacrifice, but his tribe and his son. Puma's Paw has spoken." Running River: "Running River has spoken. Prepare for war." Characters *Ray McCall *Thomas McCall *William McCall *Mike Weapons *Classic Gun - Thomas begins wielding a Classic Gun. *Ranger - Ray carries dual Rangers in his inventory. Secrets Achievements *Mayhem (15g) - On chapter III, kill 20 armed enemies while riding the stagecoach. *Act I (30g) - Complete Act I. Trivia *This chapter was originally intended to be the second chapter, since Chapters I and II were initially a single chapter. Category:Chapters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood chapters